Forgotten Evil
by PondLake
Summary: AU Perry and Keller are siblings who own a diner in Allen Park, Michigan. They lead a quiet life, barely meeting ends during the day, but at night? The pair does things not even they know about. Code names and psychology tricks are unraveling as two strangers stop in town and seem to know the two. The past is now the future and no one knows who is in charge.
1. Chapter 1

Surprise! Or not, I have been creeping and not posting on FF for a REALLY long time, so I might just be an old newbie, or a new oldie? Anyways, I kinda took some cues from other people's fanfiction, I'm not great at writing other people's characters, and I don't own a diner, so here goes nothing! Please RR, I gotta know if this is making sense! Thanks for being here, and I hope you enjoy! -PondLake

* * *

Piles of smoking rubble leaned up against each other, and the ground oozed red, as a child's cry rang in the distance. Tony Stark stood surveying the destruction strew across the horizon. "How did this happen, in one hour? What, or who, did this?"

He asked, seeming to be talking to himself.

"It seems to be the work of Hydra, sir." His cufflink answered him. Tony just sighed, wasn't it always?

* * *

Classic rock played from an old radio, and coffee sputtered into a black and silver pot. The radio had an accompaniment of one lone voice. A girl of about fifteen hummed along with the song, as she mopped the floor.

"Don't you dare walk on my clean floor!"

The girl said, her voice sharp as she turned to face the man in the doorway. The man stopped in his tracks, the glare too strong.

"Sorry I'm late,"

The man said, his eyes flitting to the things that needed help around the diner.

"Miss Lana got locked out again." The pair rolled their eyes in sync. Miss Lana was constantly misplacing her keys. "Well thank you for the apology, but we open in ten, and it won't be me you will need to apologize too." The girl shook her head, and a door opened in the distance.

"Come on Perry, the day is rushing to meet us, and there is no room for the sorrows of yesterday."

Perry smiled, before reaching a hand over to ruffle his sisters hair. "Keller the poet, do your toes know it?"

He asked, before dodging a mop handle aimed at his stomach. "Scared?"

Keller asked with an innocent look on her face, before attacking Perry again. "

Stop tickling me!" Perry yelled, before the door into the kitchen banged open, and the two straightened up. "Morning Marta."

Keller greeted, before going back to mopping. Perry tipped an imaginary hat, and headed into the kitchen.

"Where will I be today?"

Marta asked, her accent thick as she reached for an apron hanging behind the door.

"The kitchen should be set for today,"

Keller answered, her voice echoing in from the seating area. "Should only be regulars for coffee today."

Marta nodded,

"Ah thank you for my job,"

The woman said, her eyes shining with gratitude. Perry gave Marta a towel, and replied; "Thank you for your work ethic!"

Soon the diner would be open, and many would pass through, each known by name. After the diner had closed, everything shut off and closed down, more visitors would show. These visitors would be know by name, but came by night, and made visits to the brother and sister. Sometimes the group left, and the pair would come back in the morning, not knowing or realizing they left. Once, Miss Lana of apartment L8 was on a late walk, searching for her keys, and saw these visitors. She admired their matching tattoos, red stars! Then went on searching for her keys.

* * *

So... What do you think? Who are the 'visitors'? Come back to find out! Please.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a dark day, the sun covering the clouds, and the air had a deep chill to it.

"I'm going to go get some chips." Keller said, reassured that the diner wouldn't open for about an hour.  
"We can make chips in the oven!" Perry yelled, coming out from office.  
"You never use enough salt." Keller retaliated, "And you won't let me add any other spices." Perry squinted his eyes, and furrowed his brow.  
"You look like a confused squirrel." Keller said between laughs. Perry frowned, that wasn't the look he was going for.  
"Well if you are going to go waste money on something we could make here, then will you pick up some toothpaste?"  
"Yup." Was Keller's response, as she left out the back door, bundled up against the weather.

The diner was still dark when Keller returned, and she heard Perry cursing the computer.  
"What is the point of technology?!" The man yelled, his voice carrying down the hallway and all the way into the kitchen. Keller flinched.  
"What is the point of yelling?" She asked her self, before pulling the chips and toothpaste out of her bag.  
"You know could have made potato chips here, in the oven, right?" Perry asked, coming down the hall with frustrated, heavy steps. Keller ignored the question, taking off her coat and hanging it behind the door.  
"Is Marta coming?" The girl asked, continuing to put her things away.  
"The weather is going to continue to get colder throughout the day, and snow by noon, so I told Marta to stay home." Keller nodded, shoving the plastic bag from the store into another plastic bag.  
"Winter or Spring?" Keller asked, hoping to get her brother into a better mood.  
"I don't- I don't have time for these questions." Perry said, temper flaring. The girl looked hurt. "Sorry," She said in a soft tone, scowling to keep her eyes from watering and shook her head, like a wet dog trying to dry.  
"I know when the sun leaves you get upset." Keller said, before taking her chips and toothpaste down the hall to the office. Perry frowned, shaking his head, and taking care of the thousand things demanding his attention.

* * *

Perry walked down the hall, balancing a hot plate in his hand, remiss to leave the diner alone for long. The man opened the door slowly, holding his plate of overly salted chips in front of him as a defense. No answer. Perry opened the door the rest of the way, his gaze sweeping the room.

Keller was in an office chair, her head leaned up against the back, asleep with the a children's show playing on the TV. Perry smiled and covered the girl with a blanket. Sometimes the most mature people are still children on the inside. Leaving the plate on the desk, Perry made his way back to the diner. Out the door, twenty steps down the hall, and he was back. It was close enough to closing time that the man just flipped off the open sign, and closed the blinds. Perry locked the door, and shut off the lights, tables unused. The dark and wet weather keeping everyone inside. Turning around to go and wake up Keller, Perry stopped in his tracks. There was a man standing in his way. "I'm sorry sir, but we closed for the night." Perry said, his voice relaxed, but stance suspicious. "Silver. Ox. Flight. Blue." The man said, and Perry woke up in his bed at home.

* * *

The sun blinded me, and I scowled. Furrowing my brow to protect my eyes and express my dissent about a big star having so much power over my life. Looking down to the big star on the floor I stifled a grumble of laughter. We're all crazy here, but it's what I have, and it's what I can do. There are no other options. The transport jolted, and a series of flashing lights communicated what we were to do. Swift death and I nodded at each other as the transport slammed to a stop, and we loaded out.

* * *

So.. What do you think? Crazy? Rushed? Creative? Ridiculous? Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

I just like the way it looks with the line break before the chapter begins.

* * *

The bell above the door tinkled, and Keller's head flew up. It was a late night again, and the girl hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

"You awake Sleeping Beauty?" Perry asked from the kitchen, and Keller gave no response, going to take their orders.  
"We can do this," Perry muttered to himself, decked out in his grease stained green apron. "Nothing better than good old hard work."  
"Come on Mr. Inspiration" Keller said through the window. "We got on order in. Regulars have some recommendations here." The morning regulars were retired folks. Usually on the weekend, families had brunch. Business usually happened through regulars. And people getting recommended to the diner while they were on vacation. Between customers, Keller would hop onto a stool behind the counter and work on some school.  
"I still don't get why I have to do school." Keller said, after putting one order in, while she waited for new customers. "I'm home schooled and you don't even check my work!" Perry just waved her away, focused on his 'midnight burrito'. A new item on the night menu.

"Thanks for coming," Keller said, her words following the last of the customers out the door. "Alright," Perry said, "We have three hours before we open again at nine o'clock sharp. Ready, set, nap!" The pair raced down the hallway, and Keller won, clinging to the doorway so her brother couldn't get through.

"Iron grip." Perry muttered, surrendering to the might of fifteen year old girl. Keller smiled, victorious, and went to grab a blanket, curling up on the Lazy Boy. Perry pulled out the couch, sheets already on, and the pair became quiet. The only sounds were the pair breathing, and the wind outside. "Thanks for taking care of me." Keller whispered. "Anytime Kiddo," Perry replied, half asleep.

* * *

There was one long table in the middle of the diner, set with china, that shined from polishing. A small plastic fir tree sat next to the register, decorated with tiny chicken legs and a cranberry star. It was Thanksgiving.

"Come on Perry, the turkey is getting cold!" Keller yelled, smoothing her dress, and sitting down at the table full of food. Extra places were set at the table, and the food was kept warm in heating dishes.

"What do you think?" Perry asked from the doorway, and Keller turned to look. Her brother had somehow managed to tame his hair down, and wore a light blue collared shirt with a gray bow tie.

"You look lovely," Keller said with a smile on her face, and turned to waver her brother towards the table. Perry moved to sit down, and the second his butt hit the chair, the door opened. A bell dinged, letting the owners know that there was a customer. A pair shuffled in, looking cold and wet.

"Come on in!" Keller exclaimed, standing back up, and waving the customers in. "The sign on the door said you were open on Thanksgiving." The first man said, while the other shivered.

"Yup," Perry said, "We were about to start cutting the turkey now!" The second man looked up sharply, his gaze focused intently on Perry.

"Please, come sit!" Keller said, coming around the table to mother hen the two travelers. She took their coats, hanging them on the coat rack by the door while Perry started cutting the turkey. The two men sat down at the table, and Keller went to go look in the kitchen for a minute. "So where are you from, strangers?" Perry asked, before pausing. "Wait," The man set down the turkey knife, "Hello, my name is Perry."

Both men looked jolted like they expected him to something else. The second man blinked, and extended his hand.

"Clint." The remaining visitor extended his hand next, "Sam." He offered.

"Nice to meet you, that's Keller, my sister, in the kitchen." Perry said, going back to slicing the turkey. "Speak of the devil."

The girl in mention rolled her eyes, used to life as a sibling. Sam and Clint each stood up to shake Keller's hand, and then everyone sat down to eat.

"So are you two locals?" Keller asked between bites, pausing to exclaim about the rolls. Sam shook his head, setting down his fork, and pouring a glass of water. "We were just passing through town when we got separated from our friends." Clint nodded, "We worried that nothing would be open, the town is a bit small." Keller laughed, and Perry smiled.

"Yup," Keller said, "We are mostly a trucker town, but other than that there isn't too much exciting. Except for the fact that we are in the lovely state of Michigan!" The conversation flowed smoothly, as Sam and Clint asked questions about the town. Almost too soon, the meal was over.

"Well thanks for stopping in!" Keller said, after the men paid for their meals.

"Hope you find your friends." Perry added,

"Thanks, we'll stop by next time we're in town!" Clint said, and Sam waved good bye.

"We did good," Keller said, her eyes trained on the retreating forms.

"You did good," Perry replied, "Your conversation skills were on point."

"It wasn't that hard, it seemed like they were really interested in knowing us."

"Either way, I'm glad we stayed open." Keller sighed, looking at the table, "Now, dishes."

* * *

Meanwhile

The two retreating figures were having their own conversation.

"Didn't it look and sound like him?" One said, while the other nodded,

"And the girl," The second figure added, "She looked so much like-" Clint was cut off by Sam holding up a hand. "If they are who they look like? We have to get out of this town." There was no denying the seriousness of Sam's tone, the two needed to leave town, and soon.

* * *

Guys, if you don't tell me anything, then how will I improve the story? Or improve as a writer? How can I make this better? P.s. no flames please I'm doing NaNoWriMo and I don't have time for hate.


End file.
